Domesticity Makes Me Sick
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: They don't even kiss. But is is sweet. This may or may not be loosely base on the Friends them song.


Sasuke slammed open the door to the apartment. Shucking his jacket and toeing off his shoes as he goes, he moved deeper into the living room. He makes a quick detour into the kitchen, nearly tearing the refrigerator door off its hinges, to retrieve a water bottle and a handful of aspirin. Sasuke makes his way from the kitchen to the bedroom, absently swallowing the pills with a mouthful of water.

As he gets to the doorway of the bedroom, he's greeted by a slowly breathing lump buried under the duvet.

"Did you even get out of bed today?" Sasuke asks, hurriedly turning off the blaring television Naruto had pointedly _not_ been watching.

"I'm sick," Naruto was interrupted by a fit of hacking coughs, "Bastard, turn that back on. I was watching it."

"No you weren't. And I have a migraine," Sasuke muttered in response, tossing the water bottle on the floor before burrowing under the blankets alongside his boyfriend.

Naruto peered at Sasuke through crusty, watery, red-rimmed eyes. Beneath his tan he was pale and tinged green. He split his time between sneezing, coughing, and breathing. He was covered in sweat and his mouth smelled like mint covered sick, probably from half-heartedly brushing his teeth after vomiting earlier in the day.

"Yeah, I feel so bad for you right now," Naruto said, punctuating the sentence with a body-shaking sneeze.

"Whatever, being sick is your own fault," Sasuke still managed to sneer from where his face was smashed into his pillow," I am an innocent victim of my own head rebelling against me."

"Drama queen," Naruto wheezed before huffily falling backward onto his pillow.

"Go to sleep, moron," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto snored in response.

:::::

The next morning, Naruto was the first to wake. He happily noted that he could mostly breathe. His throat was a bit sore and he sniffled occasionally, but it didn't feel like all his internal fluids wanted to become external anymore so he declared it a win. Naruto slowly untangled himself from Sasuke before rolling off of the bed. When he stood, he was dizzy but unlike yesterday, the feeling passed after a moment. Naruto moved out of the bedroom and, after a quick stop in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Sasuke without his morning tea was not a Sasuke anyone wanted to deal with. A Sasuke who may or may not still be suffering from a migraine and was without his morning tea was a monster no mortal man could survive.

Naruto relished his newly found ability to breathe through his nose as he waiting for the tea to brew. He was extremely hungry, probably a side-effect of spending most of yesterday curled around the toilet. He rummaged in the fridge for a few minutes before deciding on buttered toast. Just because his stomach seemed to not hate him today was no reason to believe that he couldn't very well end up right back on the bathroom floor.

By the time he was munching his toast, Sasuke staggered into the room. Sasuke's head landed on Naruto's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Tea?" Sasuke asked weakly.

Naruto hummed before holding the mug up near his shoulder. Sasuke hooked his chin on Naruto's shoulder and brought one hand up to carefully grasp the proffered mug.

"You're a god and I offer praise, allegiance and sex," Sasuke stated blandly.

Naruto chuckled before offering Sasuke the slice of jam-covered toast.

"For real, a god," Sasuke reiterated using his other hand to take the toast.

"I know, and sex is definitely the preferred form of worship," Naruto laughed. Sasuke nuzzled the back of Naruto's neck in thanks.

Naruto and Sasuke shuffled so Naruto was perched on the kitchen counter and Sasuke was leaning next to him. They ate and drank in relative silence.

Sasuke took both tea mugs to the sink to wash them. He looked up at Naruto as he began drying them.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Mostly, just a little congested still," Naruto said. He moved to the living room to sit on the couch and look through the mail from yesterday.

"So no doctor, then?" Sasuke asked, following Naruto to the couch. Both men fell onto it heavily.

"No, I'll live," Naruto said absently," It's all bills. Typical."

Sasuke took the stack from Naruto's hands and threw them back onto the coffee table.

"We'll deal with them tomorrow," Sasuke said. He pulled the other man against his side and grabbed the remote. "Today, we are going to watch a lot of TV and order in disgustingly greasy Chinese food."

"Hmm, make it pizza and you have a deal," Naruto said, taking the remote from the channel-surfer and resolutely choosing the Food Network.

"Deal."

:::::

A/N: Holy shit. I think I just wrote fic. And it was h/c, domestic fic. WTH? What happened to porn, angst and humor? Well it's my 18th birthday so this is my gift to myself. I ignored all the other stuff I should be doing (college apps/sleeping) to write. I'm happy with it.


End file.
